


I will take care of you

by LaWi



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babies, Durin Family, Newborn Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWi/pseuds/LaWi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin was worried. Scared, anxious. Several hours ago he was called, the reason being his sister Dis was giving birth. And now, he was at home, waiting outside the bedroom where his nephew would be born. Or niece. But the midwife asked Dís’ husband to come into the room about ten minutes ago. They heard a baby crying twice, although Thorin could not stop thinking about what could possibly be wrong, and why neither Fili nor him could step in to see the newborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will take care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yo cuidaré de tí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722766) by [LaWi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWi/pseuds/LaWi). 



> English is not my native language (I'm from Spain) but my boyfriend helped me translating my fic into English, so I hope you can enjoy it. Please, be kind if you find some mistakes, althought he did a wonderful job! Thank you!
> 
> I was thinking about why Fili is so protective with Kili, beyond family ties, and I find some inspiration on this beautiful art by Nataliejujube: http://nataliejujube.tumblr.com/image/45269078784

He was worried. A little scared, anxious. Several hours ago he was called, the reason being his sister Dis was giving birth. And now, he was at home, waiting outside the bedroom where his nephew would be born. Or niece.  Not that Thorin Oakenshield was actually scared, since his sister gave birth several years ago, and everything went fine. Proof of that was the little blond kid who was playing between Thorin’s boots; wooden sword strapped to his belt. Frerin, Dís’ and Thorin’s brother, dealt with stress as usual: by spending extra time in the forge, just like the day when little Fili came to this world.

No, Thorin Oakenshield would not be frightened simply by being unable to cope with stress. He was worried because the midwife asked Dís’ husband to come into the room about ten minutes ago. They heard a baby crying twice, although Thorin could not stop thinking about what could possibly be wrong, and why neither Fili nor him could step in to see the newborn.

-          Fili, did you have lunch already? – The dwarf asked to his nephew, who was playing around with his nerves on edge –Fili, tell me, are you hungry?

-          Yes!

-          “Yes”, what?

-          Yes I’m hungry! –said the little one running around. Thorin effortlessly lifted the kid and sat him on a chair in the kitchen.  He found some toast and jam in the pantry, and dropped them on the table.

-          Do you want to have a brother, Fili? Or maybe a sister.

-          Yes!

-          Oh, that’s good – Said Thorin, spreading the jam over the bread and giving the boy a slice.  – But you know that little brothers only know how to sleep, how to cry and how to eat, and you can’t play with them, isn’t it true? – Continued the dwarf, probing his nephew.

-          So it is. But I want a little brother or a little sister, uncle Thorin. I will take care of him, and I will wake up _ma_ if the baby cries at night.

-          You are such a good boy! Tell me, Fili, why do you want a sibling?

-          Because _ma_ has _da_ , and you have uncle Frerin… Even Mister Balin has a brother… But I don’t have anyone.

-          Fili – Thorin sighed, touched –You have mom, and dad, and me, and Frerin, and Balin…

-          But I want someone for me, someone who doesn’t make me stay clean, or eat vegetables, or study.

Thorin understood. The only thing his nephew wanted was someone to play with, a classmate: a knowing friend. He was about to serve the kid another toast when Fili’s father suddenly appeared on the door.  Fili ran to him, grabbing his leg with his jam-soaked hands.

-          Is Dís well? –Thorin asked.

-          Yes, but… She’s tired, and sad. They were twins.

-          _Were_? –Thorin’s face transmitted the joy of having twins on the family, plus concern, given his brother-in-law talked about them in _past tense_.

-          A boy and a girl. But they were born very weak, specially the girl. Dís and I were holding them to keep them warm, but the little girl… She could hardly breathe, and she cried so softly when she into the world, and… She died. She died on her mother’s arms.  – He turned to his son, Fili – Come, Fili. Let’s wash your face and hands, shall we?

-          And… And what about the boy?

-          The boy is okay; he’s sleeping now, but he will live. I think he will get over these circumstances. Do you want to meet them?

Dís’ room was lit up only by a big fireplace. The windows were closed; curtains were shut, to keep the bedroom warm. There was a wooden cot beside the bed, the same one where Fili used to sleep when he was a baby. Dís’ husband sat down next to the the lady, on the bed’s edge, contemplating the baby boy’s face. Thorin stayed beside the fireplace after placing Fili on the bed. He kept musing about the dead girl. Two brothers and a sister… They could’ve been like… Themselves. Like Thorin, Frerin and Dís.

-           Fili – said Dis – You have a brother and a sister. – Thorin gave some thought, with certain awe, to how strong his sister was. There she was: Fatigued and sorrowful, but standing her ground. She continued: – But your little sister has fallen asleep, an endless sleep. So she cannot be awakened. She went to the Halls of Mandos to take care of you. Do you want to see her?

The boy nodded, noticing some seriousness in the situation at hand, but not really aware of what was happening. He sat down besides his mother, his back resting on the pillows. Then, his father went to the cot, took the tiny girl’s body, and placed her between the older brother’s arms.

-          She’s cold – Fili whispered, and suddenly Thorin felt a heavy weight in his heart. He came close to his nephew, and sat down beside him.

-          Give her a kiss on the forehead, Fili. She needs to know that you love her, although she’s sleeping now. – The kid obeyed.

-          So, she’s not waking up anymore?

-          No, my dear. She’s now taking care of you, only somewhere else. Tomorrow we will take her to a really beautiful meadow, because she needs to rest, okay? Do you want to meet your brother now?

-          Is he waking up?

-          Yes, and you have to take care of him, because he’s a baby and he doesn’t how to do anything. You will teach him to be good and how to play, will you?

-          Of course, _da_.

Thorin took the girl from Fili’s arms, and felt the boy’s relief, who was very confused. Thorin kissed the baby girl’s forehead too, before he tucked her into the cot. When he came back again to sit next to Fili, he was holding a little dark-haired baby, who was breathing slowly. A tiny fighter.

-          _Da_ , what’s his name?

-          He doesn’t have a name yet, would you help me to pick one?

-          I want to name him Kili.

-          But that name is very similar to yours – Thorin stated.

-          That’s why. I like how it sounds. I’m Fili, and he’s Kili. I will take care of him, and I will love him. He’s mine. I want his name to be Kili.


End file.
